lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Me - Chapter 008 - The Final Clash! Yei Vs Yuri
Yu-Gi-Oh! Me - Chapter 008 - The Final Clash! Yei Vs Yuri is a Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Me, which is published in 25 Apr 2016, in which it celebrates the manga series's birthday since its creation. It's also the very first Chapter that has 42 pages considering it as a Special manga chapter despite continuing The previous Chapter. __TOC__ 'Summary:' Yei was left knocked out due to the effect of "Chaotic Damage Port 404 - Area C", While Yuri is waiting of her to surrender, which kept Anissa and Fokkusu. But thanks to Hinn, Yei restored enough energy to continue and finish the duel. After a move that Yei managed to make to save the day, she suddenly remembered something she had in common with Yuri, which made her drop tears and shout in rage, however, Fokkusu managed to convinced her to focus on the duel instead of mourning over the good memories. Then later, when Yei has turned the Tables, Yuri Synchro Summoned "Daighost Eghoul" and managed to get rid of "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2" which caused Yei to get depressed, allowing him to spread the haunted souls of darkness to engulf Yei inside the darkness and make her one of Chaotic Soldiers, However, Hinn interfered and Saved Yei from the Darkness giving her a new hope to finish the duel. When Yuri was freed, his memory is still blurred, and couldn't remember anything he had with Yei, which infuriated the latter granting a slap from her. 'Featured Duel: Yei vs Yuri:' Duel continues from the Previous Chapter It is Yei's Turn: Yei Controls a targeted face-up "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2" ( 8 2010/1400This monster's ATK was not changed when this chapter was out.) with "Chaotic Chains", with 3000 LP remaining. Yei ends her turn by setting 1 card face-down. Turn3: Yuri: Yuri controls a face-up "Chaotic Batborg"( 6 2550/3000), a face-up "Chaotic Dark Sphere", "Chaotic Chains" and ""Chaotic Damage Port 404 - Area C" with 4000 LP. He activates the effect of Batborg by treating "Chaotic Metal Cyber Snake" ( 5 2100/1600) as Level 4 and Normal Summons it from his hand to activate its effect and Special Summons "Chaotic Ravager( 4 1450/1700) from his graveyard, allowing it to Special Summon "Revived Kitten" ( 4 2500/0) and "Winda, Bone of Daighosts" ( 2 1000/400) from his Graveyard. Then he attacks Carole with Batborg using its effect causing her losing 500 ATK. ("Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2" 2010 →1510 ATK), the first attack it is not destroyed, also once for this turn, Yei Takes no battle damage, then his second attack launches ("Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2" 1510 → 1010 ATK), (Yei 3000 → 1960)for the second time, Carole is not destroyed, then Yuri activates his face-down card "Chaotic Heart" gathering the total combined ATK of all of his monsters ("Chaotic Batborg" 2550 → 9600 ATK), while Yuri prepared to finish his last attack, Yei activates her face-down card "Evolute Dispute" reducing Batborg's ATK by 800 ("Chaotic Batborg" 9600 → 8800 ATK), then she returns "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2" to her Extra Deck to Special Summon " " ( 4 1800/700) and "Bomomoberry" ( 1 0/0) from her Graveyard using Bomomoberry's effect copying Aromage's Level and changing its Attribute to EARTH with berry's Effect ( → ) then she draws 4 cards equal to the lost ATK amount of Batborg to end Yuri's Battle phase. Yei proceeds to Ritual Summon "Stella, Princess of Fiber Vine" ( 5 2400/1400) with the effect of "Charged Ritual Arts" when it is drawn banishing it and "Vine Rites" because of "Charged Ritual Arts"'s effect, "Stella, Princess of Fiber Vine" is unaffected by other card effects except this card's, also it cannot attack, and its ATK becomes 0 ("Stella, Princess of Fiber Vine" 2400 → 0 ATK), When sent to Graveyard, " " 's effect activates to Special Summon 2 " s" ( 1 0/0). By ending his turn, Yuri's card "Chaotic Chains" is destroyed since it lost its target, also Yei regains the lost amount of LP thanks to "Charged Ritual Arts" (Yei 1960 → 3000). Turn4: Yei: Yei Combines Rosemary and Bomomomo to Evolute Summon "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2" ( 8 2710/1400), using her effect to destroy "Chaotic Batborg", then she equips her with the Equip Spell card "Perfume of Bondage" Disabling any monster the equipped monster battles from activating its effect, she attacks "Chaotic Ravager" (Yuri 4000 → 2740). Yei ends her turn by setting 1 card face-down. Turn 5: Yuri: Yuri activates " " to draw cards until he reaches 5, then he Normal Summons "Wighter" ( 1 0/0)activating its effect to discard " " and Special Summons "Ugly Dakazye" ( 1 0/0) from his hand, then he tunes "Wighter", "Chaotic Metal Cyber Snake", using "Ugly Dakazye" to Synchro Summon "Daighost Eghoul" ( 7 2600/1800, then equips it with "Synchro Pollution" to treat it as a Dark Synchro monster( → ) enabling it the ability of attacking all Yei's monsters with a pierce effect, also unable to be chained, while he attacks, Yei activates her face-down card " " to negate any Battle Damage and battle destruction of her monsters. Yuri ends his turn, by ending his turn, he tributes Winda and Kitten to keep "Synchro Pollution" face-up on the field, then banishes "Revived Kitten" from his Graveyard to banish "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2" from Yei's Field. Turn 6: Yei: Yei tributes Stella and Fluff tokens and pays 2000 LP to activate "Cards From The Fallen Angel" to Draw 4 cards Misprint, the card lore states 5 instead., then she Normal Summons "Jungle Gal of Fiber Vine" ( 4 1850/0)The Actual game card discards itself with another "Vine" cards to draw 2 cards, this changed applied when this card has the actual effect of the manga after the publishing proccess. allowing it to Special Summon "Samid, Seed of Fiber Vine"( 3 1200/1400) from her Deck, then she combines both monsters to Evolute Summon "Odd-Eyes Paladin Girl of Fiber Vine" ( 7 2500/2000), then she activates " " using the difference between her LP and Yuri's to give Paladin Girl 870 ATK ("Odd-Eyes Paladin Girl of Fiber Vine" 2500 → 3370 ATK), then she attacks "Daigost Eghoul" (Yuri 2740 → 1970), then she activates her effect to inflict effect Damage Equal to the ATK of the Destroyed monster (2600), (Yuri 1970 → 0). Featured Cards: Cards appeared in this chapter are here. Synchro Pollution |traps = Chaotic Chains Chaotic Damage Port 404 - Area C}} x2 Effect Monsters Bomomoberry Jungle Gal of Fiber Vine Samid, Seed of Fiber Vine Ritual Monsters Stella, Princess of Fiber Vine Evolute Monsters Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2 Odd-Eyes Paladin Girl of Fiber Vine |magic = Cards From The Fallen Angel Perfume of Bondage Vine Rites Charged Ritual Arts |traps = Evolute Dispute }} Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Volume 1